


Edward's Beginning

by darksnakedreaming



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: The story of how Edward became a vampire





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some notebooks of fanfiction from when I was in high school(ten years ago, when did I get so old?) and decided to revamp and finish them, so enjoys :)

Carlisle replaced the cloth on Edward's forehead with a fresh one. _Is it possible_ , he wondered, _do I have the necessary control?_

 

Edward mumbled incoherently in his sleep. The doctor sighed, easily lifting Edward's fragile human body and settling him onto the waiting gurney. The boy was dying, nearly dead already, his skin already almost as pale as Carlisle's own. The weak teen woke briefly, confused. “Doctor Cullen? What... Where are you taking me?”

 

Carlisle arranged the sheet, pulling it over Edwards head as the boy fell asleep again. He said nothing as he wheeled the teen down to the morgue, the other staff at the hospital he was working paying him no attention. Deaths were a regular occurrence now.

 

Once in the morgue, he gathered Edward in his arms and bolted through the door leading outside at a speed only a vampire could achieve. He darted through the misty Chicago streets, easily avoiding the notice of passers by as he made his way out of the city to the small cottage he kept in the Illinois countryside.

 

Carlisle laid the teen out on the small cot he'd made up the night before, unbuttoning the collar of Edward's night shirt with shaking hands. He swallowed hard, bracing himself, as he stared at the teens sickly pale throat. A vision of himself draining the life from the boy flashed through his mind and he shook his head. “Not the neck then...”

 

The doctor unfastened the buttons at Edwards wrist, hesitating for just a moment before sinking his teeth into the tender skin. Edward jerked awake with a startled shout, instinctively trying to jerk his arm away. “D-doctor Cullen? Wh-what are you doing?”

 

Carlisle did not answer. He was drowning, drowning in the sweet taste of fresh human blood. He reveled in it's rich taste, so much sweeter and satisfying than the blood of the animals he usually fed on. He swallowed, again and again, desperate to taste more.

 

Disgust flickered at the back of his mind, and he slowed, remembering himself. Carlisle pulled away from Edwards wrist, licking the few remaining droplets of blood from his lips. The teen stared at him in shock, his eyes wide and afraid. “You... you...”

 

Carlisle sighed. “I am a vampire, Edward. And now, you will be as well.”

 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

 

“You are dying. I hope this will save you.”

 

The teen opened his mouth to say something else, but his face suddenly contorted in pain, and he screamed, falling back onto the bed. He writhed as liquid fire burned up his wounded arm, soon flooding through his entire body. He felt as though his body were being ripped apart and thrown back together all at once, while the river of fire continued to flow through his limbs. Darkness and red consumed him, chewing him up and spitting him out over and over.

 

Hours, then days, passed as he burned with the pain, until he suddenly felt himself growing cold. His whirling thoughts and memories clicked into place, his mind opening to the world around him. Someone's gentle, wondering thoughts flowed into his head, and he cast his eyes about the room. He squinted at the man sitting in a chair by his cot, struggling to retrieve his name from the fog of his human memories. “Doctor Cullen.”

 

The doctor rose, coming to stand by his bed. “Edward. How do you feel?”

 

Edward considered the question. He felt more alive, more aware, already he could see and hear things he hadn't as a human. Yet, under the feelings of curiosity and wonder, burned a fierce rage. “Angry. Why did you do this to me?”

 

“You were going to die-”

 

“Then I should have died!” Edward moved, faster than he had as a human, faster than Carlisle could follow. He heard the faint echo of the doctor calling out to him. “Wait! There are things you don't understand, things I need to tell you!”

 

Edward ignored him. He would discover how to live this way on his own, or he would die, as he should have done.

 

~

 

Edward stalked along the rooftops, tracking his prey. His victim tracked prey of his own, a helpless young woman, out too late at night. He had picked up on the mans thoughts from three blocks away, and his mind was filled with them. The faces and screams of the man's other victims, the thoughts of what he would do with this one, all swirled in a macabre picture show, fueling Edwards hatred of this man he did not know.

 

Just as the man was about to reach out and drag his victim down an alleyway, Edward flashed down the fire escape and plucked his prey off his feet, dragging him back to the rooftop. He covered the mans mouth with his hand, smothering any sound and sank his teeth deep into the mans jugular. The mans struggles weakened, then died away altogether as Edward drained him of blood before dropping him back onto the street below.

 

The immortal teen licked the blood from his lips and returned to the attic of an abandoned warehouse that he now called home. He sighed, more reflex than any effort to draw air into his lungs. He had discovered long ago that he did not require air to breathe, nor did he need to eat. Only the thirst mattered.

 

He dropped onto the worn armchair he'd retrieved from a pile of discarded furniture, watching as the sun slowly rose, casting a shimmering glow across his pale skin. He though of the man he had killed, the ones he had killed before. How was he any different from them? They were cruel, wicked men, but who was he to act as judge and executioner?

 

~

 

Edward watched from a safe distance as Carlisle hunted with a woman he had not seen before. His gift revealed to him that her name was Esme, and that she and Carlisle were as much in love as two people could be. He envied that, desired it for himself. He had grown weary of being alone, and now sought to reconnect with the doctor who had given him a new life.

 

Suddenly, Carlisle froze, pulling Esme behind him. “I know you're there. Come out.”

 

Edward hesitated, then stepped out from his hiding place. Carlisles expression relaxed. “Edward. It's been so long.”

 

His thoughts held no malice, only a genuine interest in Edward's sudden return. Esme's thoughts echoed Carlisles, having heard all about him from her new husband. Edward stepped forward, any hesitation he felt gone. “It has been a long time. But I've come back now.”

 


End file.
